Key Observations: Megatron
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Seekers are interesting beings, specially when you are their leader. Companion to Key To A Lock.A small series documenting the Seeker's trials and antics from the optics of Megatron, and occasionally Soundwave.
Title: Key Observations: Megatron

Chapter: Interlude One

Universe: G1

Series: Keys

Summary: Seekers are interesting beings, specially when you are their leader. Companion to Key To A Lock.A small series documenting the Seeker's trials and antics from the optics of Megatron, and occasionally Soundwave.

Warnings: Reference to rape, torture, mech on mech. Sexual Themes

Chapter Word Count: 1,021

Total Word Count: 1,021

Previous: Key To A Lock

Continuation: In Progress

* * *

It wasn't that he hated the Seeker.

It was quite the opposite.

Starscream was good at what he did. Passionate about his beliefs. Deadly. Beautiful.

But unpredictable. Untameable. Unbreakable.

Maybe that added to the Seeker's appeal.

Whatever it was Megatron had wanted it for his army. So he obtained it.

Starscream was everything he wanted in a soilder. Daring, fiery. He made sure his troops were the best they could be, pushed them to their limits and beyond so that they could feel at home on the battlefield.

His scientific knowledge had given them such an overwhelming advantage over the Autobots at the start. His battle plans were full proof, unbeatable.

He was everything Megatron had wanted.

Until Starscream failed.

Megatron couldn't believe it. It had been a catastrophe. So many dead. Starscream himself in the medbay.

Soundwave had pointed out that Starscream had no Trine, that he was left unprotected when directing a battle field.

It was his one flaw.

His dependency on having a Trine.

Megatron still believed in the young, bright mech so he went to the trouble of finding his most prized seeker a Trine.

It was the worst thing he could have done.

Starscream's sanity declined. His Trine just caused him more stress. He became emotionally and mentally unstable. Mechs that had once looked to him with awe now sneered in contempt for his temper tantrums.

The Warlord just couldn't let him go though.

He made the volatile Seeker his Second to keep him close, to try and help. Megatron had even offered more to Starscream, he offered the Seeker companionship.

That's what had hurt. The rejection.

Red optics narrowed in disgust, curses spitting out of dark lips. Megatron was not used to feeling pain in such a way.

He lashed out.

XxXxX

Soundwave stood beside him, visor glued to the screen he himself couldn't tear his gaze from.

Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker had disappeared earlier that cycle and only due to Soundwave's intervention were they not followed by an angry Warlord

"Starscream: repairing himself." Soundwave had said and Megatron had known what he meant.

He might get that bright, young Starscream back. That one that would win him the war.

Now, with the three Seekers back on the Nemesis he knew he had made the right choice.

Starscream was clearly exhausted but the small smile on his dark lips spoke volumes on his emotional state. His hem rested on Thundercracker's chest as the blue jet lazily drew glyphs on white wings. Skywarp was sprawled across Starscream's lap, hands gesturing as he told some story.

They looked like a Trine.

Soundwave looked back to him.

"Healing: underway. Starscream: will return."

Megatron purred. "How long?"

Soundwave tilted his helm. "Trine: new but stable. They will be protective of each other. They must be left alone to figure themselves out."

Megatron grit his denta. So don't beat Starscream up was what his TIC was trying to say. Despite what his mechs thought, he did not like beating up the Seeker, it was just the only way to control the unstable mech. But now he had two others to help stabilize him, make him slow down and think.

Megatron rubbed his knuckles. "You know I took no pleasure in his unique discipline sessions. Hurting him was the only way to make him listen. You said yourself, he does not fear mere words. Maybe now I can let my own hands repair properly, as will Starscream's body alongside his mind." He gave the blue mech a pat on the back. "Well done. Trapping Starscream and Thundercracker in that cave was one of your best plots, Soundwave. I never pegged you for a match maker."

Soundwave's visor flashed. "Decepticons; needed Starscream and Megatron as one. Starscream: unstable. Needed Trine. Soundwave: orchestrate. Pleased it has been successful thus far."

Megatron gave a small chuckle. "I am just glad that he didn't try to kill them, or did you assist with that too?"

Soundwave didn't respond so Megatron returned his gaze to the screen. Starscream's optics were dull, he was slipping into recharge. Completely relaxed. Exposed. Megatron had never seen him so calm and peaceful, not even in the early years of the war, but then after what the mech had been through, it didn't surprise the grey mech, he just wished it hadn't taken so long for Starscream to accept Skywarp and Thundercracker. His beatings most likely didn't help but what else was he to have done?

If he had of known, back then, what Starscream had suffered at such a young age, he would never have proposed what he had. But he had. They had both reacted badly. It would be many years later when Soundwave finally explained Starscream's strong negative reaction to his offer that he finally understood. By then it was too late. Beatings became a habit that was not easily broken, for either of them.

The large mech stretched his neck cables.

It didn't matter anymore. Starscream was coming back. His end goal would be reached.

Cybertron.

Earth.

The latter to repair the former. If only Prime could see that. Earth had everything they needed to repair their home. He was past total domination. He just wanted Cybertron back but Optimus couldn't sacrifice a few organics for the good of their own?

"When Starscream wakes up, send him to me. We have plans to work on, projects to finish."

"Decepticons: unstoppable." Soundwave intoned, helm bowing.

The Warlord gave a weary sigh, deep from within his vents. "Yes. We will be once again." His optics gazed back at three Seekers once more.

How long had it been since he had seen anyone show open affection for another? How long since he had felt trustful enough of another to let them in? His spark gave a small throb in grief.

He shook his helm.

He was Megatron! The Slag Maker! He did not need such soft things!

So why did he envy the Seekers instead of sneering in disgust at their show of weakness?

Because he missed it.

Because he wanted it.

But it did not belong in a war.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little interlude while you wait for the continuation of Key To A Lock! Hopefully it will be posted soon!

Rabbit out!


End file.
